The Reason
by Pirate Mutant Superhero
Summary: Set right after The Mummy. Evy needs to ask Rick a very important question. What will he say? Rick & Evy. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy films.

The Reason

Evie knew she was not going to die, and that was because of Rick. When she was being held captive by Imhotep, she just knew that Rick would come for her. He saved the world from an apocalypse, he saved her. Why did he sacrifice everything for her? He could have easily abandoned her and left Jonathan to somehow rescue her. Maybe it was a mind thing, like he could not leave her because she saved his neck when they first met. Yet, he did not desert them and she was going to find out why.

She could not sleep, not until she talked to him anyway. Not only did he cloud her mind, but also that amazing kiss they shared as they rode back to civilization. That was definitely something. She got out of bed and silently walked to his room, careful not to wake her older brother in the process. She reached his bed and saw him sit up abruptly. She must have been louder than she thought.

"Evie?" He asked as he reached to turn on his bedside lamp. The room was instantly illuminated and they could see each other's faces easily.

Attempting to sound nonchalant, she said, "Hi Rick."

"Is something wrong? Do you need something?" He sounded concerned as he studied her.

"No, not really," she answered as she sat next to him on the bed. She expected it to feel awkward sitting on his bed and being so close to him, but it felt so natural. However, this feeling did not override her nervousness of asking him what she was frantic to find out.

"Then why are you in my room?" He asked good naturedly, indicating that he also was completely comfortable with having her in such proximities, and she could even identify a little bit of humour laced through his voice. He was trying to lighten the mood to make it easier for her to talk.

She sighed and played with the bed sheets, "Um…." He did not interrupt her, and waited patiently for what she wanted to say.

"Why did you do it?" She asked vaguely, unable to form the question like she wanted to because she was desperate to satisfy her curiosity.

"Do what?" He questioned, rather confused.

"Save the world."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I, well… you know."

"Not really."

He sighed deeply, "I did it to save you." He sat up further and the blanket fell from his chest and revealed all the wounds he had obtained from the enraged mummies he had fought with.

She gasped. His chest was covered in bruises and cuts, as well as some old scars she was sure he acquired before they met. His chest had a few fresh slashes from weapons she was positive the mummies had carried. It appeared that she and Jonathan had gotten off a lot lighter than they thought. Then again, neither of them had to fend off mummies with only a sword. Unconsciously, she raised her fingers and reached over to touch his chest. She moved them lightly over his flesh before realizing what she was doing.

She blushed slightly as she pulled away, "Sorry."

"It's ok," he told her gently, intently watching her.

"The mummies did this to you?" It was more of a statement than a question, but she felt compelled to receive an answer.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I'd rescue you any day of the year," he reassured her.

She suddenly had tears in her eyes, "Why?"

"You're different Evie. I couldn't just leave you there, because imagine Jonathan trying to save you!" She smiled at that thought of her brother doing what Rick did before he continued, "You mean the world to me." His voice had become slightly throaty as their conversation grew more emotional.

Evie's breath caught in her throat. He had been willing to risk his life to save hers. She could not possibly that important to him, could she? There was no one in the world that would even give rescuing her a thought, apart from Jonathan, and she could not help but admire Rick even more.

Their eyes locked and she suddenly knew that she was the most important person in his life.

"I love you Evie," he whispered.

"Rick," she breathed, "I love you too."

His hand cupped her face and she suppressed a light sigh of ease. Their lips met in a powerful kiss, declaring their love for each other. When they pulled apart, they were smiling widely, hearts racing and breathing hard.

Rick wanted to sit and stare at her all night but knew that it was not proper to keep her from her rest, as well as noticing that she was shivering slightly. "You're cold, you should go to bed," he stated, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

She shook her head, "No, I want to stay here with you."

He thought for a second before moving over to make room for her and lifting the covers. She understood and carefully got into the bed next to him, and they lay facing each other. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing them closer together. Neither of them bothered to turn the light off.

"Evie?"

"Yes."

"About that kiss at Cairo Prison, I'm sorry if I offended you." he muttered.

She laughed, slightly surprised that he was concerned about that before assuring, "It's fine. Besides, it was an amazing kiss." She flushed faintly at the remembrance of how she reacted towards the kiss when she asked him about it on the boat.

She saw the large grin spread over his face. "Really?" He asked in a slightly suggestive tone.

She returned his smile, "Yes. It really was."

He laughed and gave her a sweet kiss, "Goodnight Evie."

"Goodnight Rick."

They lay in silence until they fell asleep. The next morning when they woke up, they knew that they were going to spend every morning for the rest of their lives waking up in each other's embrace.


End file.
